No Good Deed
by brokenchesspieces
Summary: Ellana seems to attract trouble wherever she goes. First the Conclave, and now a misstep causes her to end up in a whole other mess when she was just trying to help. It seems the lake isn't as frozen through as it looks.


Ever since the Conclave, Ellana hardly had a moment to herself. Granted she was a prisoner when she was first brought to Haven, but even since that changed, she was kept busy with work for the Inquisition. Not that she really had a choice. The Breach needed to be closed, there was no denying that, and the mark on her hand made her the only one possibly capable of such a feat; however, this wasn't exactly something she thought would happen when she was sent by her clan to spy on the Conclave. So now that she managed to have a few moments to herself-though she could almost guarantee that Cassandra would complain about her slipping away when she reemerged later-she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass. Besides, it wasn't as though she was leaving, or even out of sight if someone was really looking, and a stroll by the frozen lake couldn't hurt.

Then again, she seemed prone to attracting trouble.

A couple of children were arguing by the side of the lake, but for the moment she was too far away to hear what the problem was exactly. However, seeing a small girl start to wander onto the ice caught her attention. Was the ice thick enough to hold her?

With little choice but to interrupt this bold adventure for the girl, Ellana rushed over and slid on the ice to block her path.

"I do not think it is safe for you to be on the ice, child," she stated while straightening up from her quick attempt to stop the girl.

Eyes that looked red from holding tears looked up at her, and she sighed. A crying child was not what she signed up for.

"My brother...h-he threw my d-doll..."

When the girl's eyes broke from her own and looked past her, she turned her attention toward the dark blob further out on the ice. It wasn't too far away, but still not safe for the girl to wander out on. And somehow she felt that the girl's mother would not like hearing that the supposed Herald of Andraste allowed her daughter to wander about on the ice, even if it was perfectly safe.

"How about you go back to your brother-is that him over there?-and I will get it for you. Okay?"

A small sniffle and nod later, the girl turned around to go back, leaving her to fulfill her promise.

Ellana pulled the staff from her back and brought down the end harshly on the ice, testing the thickness. When the ice didn't splinter away, she figured that it should be fine for her to walk across, but not trusting that it was the case for the entire path she would have to take, she slowly made her way forward, testing the surface in front of her every few steps.

Once she was closer to the doll-it looked old and worn-she strapped her staff to her back once more and continued toward it. Picking it up, she stood there and examined the toy for a moment. Other than being worn from general use from a child, it did not appear to be damaged in any way. That was fortunate. She didn't want to have to come back out here to find any small piece that managed to come loose from the rough handling it received to end up out on the frozen lake in the first place.

_Crack_

The sound caught her off guard, causing her to jump back, the ice splintering around her for only a moment before giving way completely.

The cold shocked her system, leaving her unable to think in the immediate seconds after falling through the ice. It felt like knives were being forced through her skin and into her very bones. Once the initial shock wore off, Ellana knew she had to get to the surface. Dying here simply could not happen.

It took excruciating effort to swim up toward the icy surface-her armor, even being light, did her no favors-but the problem was the ice trapping her under the water.

Had she gone that far from where she fell through?

A hint of panic caused her heart to race. This was not good. She would have to breathe soon, and her heart speeding up was doing her no favors.

Muffled noises on the other side of the ice meant nothing to her as she tried thinking of anything to work. Fire? She wasn't very adept at those skills. Lightning? Maybe it could shatter the ice, but how much? What if others were on the ice?

It was amazing how fast thoughts could run through a mind when struggling to survive.

Despite not being overly skilled with fire, it was probably her best bet. Pressing her hand against the ice Ellana used what magic she could to burn a hole in the ice. Wasting no time, she clawed at the edge of ice remaining, switching to strengthening what was there so she could hold on without going under again.

Air pierced her lungs painfully, and she couldn't quite focus on anything other than holding on to the ice.

Why was she holding something wet?

Oh. Right.

With nothing else but ice to grip onto, she struggled to pull herself out of the water, only to have a bruising grip on her arm haul her out instead. Her vision swam for a moment, but when she was able to catch her balance, she noticed the small crowd along the edge of the lake, and a few others out on it with her.

Apparently she caused a commotion.

"Just _what_ were you thinking?!"

The shout rang in her ears, causing the mage to frown at how loud the other was being. However, before she could even answer, Ellana was being dragged back toward Haven.

Shivering and gripping onto the toy she was out on the ice to get in the first place, she eventually tried to break free of the hold on her. Looking up at who was forcibly pulling her off the ice, she noticed it was the Commander. Even so, she had a doll to return. While she was unsuccessful in getting free, it was enough to get him to pause and give the girl time to catch up to them.

"H-here y-y-you go," she stuttered through chattering teeth while handing the doll back to the child.

The girl thanked her meekly-probably because the Commander did not look happy-before running off, causing Ellana's forced trip to continue.

Finally, after being brought to a tent, the grip on her arm loosened and she rubbed at the spot. There would be a bruise later, there was no doubt about that. A quick glance around made her wonder if this tent was a makeshift office for the troops. They were outside the gates of Haven, that much she knew, and the troops were often practicing out here, so it only made sense. Especially with the table and paperwork strewn about. However, her observations were brought to an abrupt end when she was snapped at.

"What were you _thinking_?!" he repeated.

"What is going on here?!"

Groaning slightly, Ellana cursed her luck for Cassandra's prompt arrival. Would everyone else be joining them as well? She somewhat doubted it with how enraged the two with her were. If given the option, she would stay far away from them as well.

"I-I-I j-just..."

An exasperated sigh left Cassandra, interrupting her attempt at an explanation.

"I'll find you a blanket," the woman added before disappearing from the tent once again.

Neither Ellana nor Cullen made a move to stop her; though, Ellana appreciated the idea of having something to help keep the chill away, even if it wouldn't be as helpful as properly drying off and changing clothes. Luckily it didn't take her long to come back since Cullen refused to look at her, or even speak now that they were waiting for Cassandra.

Pulling the robe off-as the garment was of no use to her at the moment-Ellana picked at the shirt underneath sticking to her skin before bundling herself in the blanket. Her shivers having grown quite visible at this point.

It felt like she would never be warm again.

"Why were you on the ice?" the other woman demanded in as calm tone a tone as she could manage, which was somewhat unsettling.

How did one explain without sounding like a complete idiot? And she was supposed to be some Herald of Andraste to these people? Surely they were doubting the claim now.

"Th-there was...a d-doll that...the girl w-w-was going t-to go and g-get, so I d-did in-inst-stead."

Silence filled the tent, and Ellana wasn't sure if they were judging her for the choice she made, but she couldn't just let the girl wander out on the ice herself, could she?

Well this was awkward.

"Commander, if you could return the Herald to her quarters, I will get messengers to let the refugees know to stay away from the lake. Especially the children."

She was about to argue that she could get there just fine on her own, but the look Cassandra gave her was enough to tell her that arguing would be pointless. Instead she pulled the blanket tighter around herself, not looking forward to going back outside. Sure, it wasn't exactly warm in the tent, but it did block some of the wind; though, the hand on her shoulder guiding her back outside didn't allow her to linger. At least it was far more gentle than the grip he used on her earlier.

It was a quiet, and rather uncomfortable walk back to the cabin given to her to use, and it wasn't until they reached the door that he even bothered to look at her.

She no doubt looked like a mess.

Cullen sighed, and she wondered if he was going to lecture her now. Hopefully she would be allowed to step inside if that was his intention.

"Go get warm and get some rest. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up sick because of this."

What a lovely comment, she thought sarcastically.

"Just...don't do that again."

"I-I make no pr-promises," she said with a small, half-hearted smile. "Though...I r-really don't w-want t-to repeat th-that."

At least she managed to get a small chuckle out of him.

"Go on," he said while opening the door and guiding her inside.

If she wasn't drenched, or so cold, she might be tempted to comment further, but with the situation as it was, Ellana nodded and immediately disappeared behind the door, closing it to keep the chill from overtaking the room. Changing into something dry and warm was definitely a suggestion she would not ignore. Maybe they would allow her to rest without interruption until the next morning as well.

At least she managed to get some time to herself in the end. Though, there were far more pleasant ways to have time alone.


End file.
